No es lo que parece, Aniki!
by Yk Namikaze
Summary: Sasuke no podia creer que tenia tan mala suerte, ser encontrado por su Aniki en una situacion tan vergonzosa, nunca se lo imagino... es un regalo para mi hermanita Sabaku no Kuraii, Feliz Aniversario


Bueno, este es un regalo para mi hermanita Sabaku no Kuraii, por el juego de hermanita invisible… la verdad es que me costo un poco escribir sobre esta pareja, ya que soy principiante aquí en , pero de verdad espero que te guste, va con mucho cariño.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama...

* * *

-¿pero que…? – Sasuke se sintió un poco estúpido ante la chica que lo estaba mirando, y es que no sabía porque ella lo afectaba de esa manera. De repente se humedeció sus labios secos y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Desvió su vista hacia el sube y baja que estaba a su derecha en vez de ver los ojos de ella.

-¿cual es tu nombre? – la chica de mas o menos 16 años, apretó aun mas fuerte las cadenas que sostenían el columpio donde ella estaba sentada. Se sonrojo mientras observaba al chico tan guapo que tenia frente a ella antes de murmurar con un poco de timidez…

-N-Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, y… ¿cuál es el tuyo? – cuando ella levanto su mirada, pudo observar que el chico estaba un poco sonrojado, y de repente aparto la mirada de ella con ojos aburridos, ella sintió que su corazón revoloteaba y no sabia porque lo hacia. Ella miro al suelo y enfoco su mirada en las sandalias que llevaba puestas por petición de su padre. Era mejor mirar eso que ver los ojos de ese muchacho.

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha – Sasuke contesto la pregunta de Naruko. Sintió como el calor subía hasta su rostro, más como un digno Uchiha intento no mostrar emoción alguna. Tenía muchas ganas de abofetearse a él mismo. Porque se le estaba haciendo tan difícil hablar con esa chica, si no representaba ningún problema para el hablar con las demás.

Naruko abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos al reconocer ese nombre. El era el "gran Sasuke Uchiha" muchas veces había escuchado a sus compañeras de clases hablar de lo súper genial, súper guapo, y súper inteligente que el era, además de que el nunca mostraba interés por alguna de las chicas de la academia a la que asistían. Hasta había escuchado que lo habían exonerado de dos materias porque era demasiado inteligente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él hablando con ella? Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par una vez más cuando un recuerdo, que ella había dejado en el pasado y hasta había olvidado, apareció de nuevo en su memoria. ¡De todo los momentos de su vida tenia que ser este en el que acordara! Se retorció en el columpio y le pregunto:

-¿estas aquí por lo que paso el otro día? – ella pregunto, mientras no se daba cuenta de la forma en que los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron por la pregunta. Sasuke relajo las manos que se encontraban dentro de sus bolsillos en forma de puños cuando el recuerdo de lo que paso apareció de nuevo en su cabeza. ¡maldito cerebro! No se puede deshacer de los momentos vergonzosos.

**Flashback**

-Parece que mi otouto a encontrado una novia – Sasuke escucho decir a Itachi mientras sus labios se separaban de la chica rubia que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo. La cara de Sasuke ardía de la vergüenza de ser descubierto por su propio hermano en esta situación. Se levanto rápidamente solo para ver a su hermano sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

-¡No es lo que piensas Aniki! – argumento – una chica loca pelirosa me empujo hacia ella y nos caímos.- Itachi miro a su otouto con diversión y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza uniendo sus dedos…

-Me pregunto ¿qué dirá okasan cuando le cuente? – sus ojos se enfocaron en el lugar donde hacia contados minutos había estado la chica para enterarse que ya se había ido. Itachi alzo una de sus cejas y de nuevo enfoco a su pequeño hermano. "La hija del alcalde seguro que es interesante", pensaba en ese momento Itachi.

Sasuke miro a su hermano – Aniki- advirtió.

-¿Qué? – Itachi respondió mientras pensaba en otra cosa. Sasuke miro a su hermano y le dijo:

-Me crees ¿no? – Itachi parpadeo y empezó a reír en voz baja. Sasuke siempre había sido tan crédulo. Saco una de sus manos de detrás de su cabeza y revolvió el cabello de Sasuke.

-Solo estaba bromeando, Otouto – le aseguro mientras le sonreía ampliamente, cuando vio algo de esperanza en los ojos de su hermano, continuo…

-Esperemos que no te maten por haber besado a la hija del alcalde. - los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos, maldición, porque tenia que haber sido la hija del alcalde.

-Tal vez otosan puede invitarlos a cenar y luego yo podría disculparme con ella, ¿nee Aniki? – Pensó Sasuke en voz alta. Busco a su hermano con la mirada y lo encontró caminando lejos del parque y en camino a casa.

Itachi hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y le dijo: - haz lo que quieras, me voy a casa.

Sasuke habría pateado a Itachi, pero iba demasiado lejos. El empezó a correr detrás de su hermano:

¡Itachi, espera! – grito - ¿no le vas a decir a okasan, cierto?

**Fin del Flashback**

-¡siiiii! – Sasuke se hallo a si mismo respondiéndole a Naruko con mucha rapidez – digo no, no, lo quiero decir es si – se dio un golpe en la cara con su mano. Por Kami, parecía un idiota.

-Naruko levanto una ceja en dirección de Sasuke, obviamente confundida, pero a la vez divertida –Bueno…- le dijo lentamente. Luego de unos minutos, Naruko se enderezo en el columpio, se mordió el labio inferior pensando que una parte de ella le decía que debería regresar a la mansión Uchiha antes de que su padre empezara a preocuparse. Había estado fuera por mucho tiempo y la principal razón era para evadir a Sasuke. Se sentía un poco mejor de que el estuviera haciendo el ridículo frente a ella, y no fuera ella, como normalmente pasaba.

Sasuke tomo aire y se propuso empezar de nuevo…

-Hmp, estoy aquí porque quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso.

-¿Disculpas? –repitió Naruko. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Y decirte que no fue mi culpa que eso… pasara. – se sonrojo un poco, pero Naruko no se dio cuenta.

-Bien –dijo Naruko arrastrando las palabras, formando una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Empezó a meditar en el porque no se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era el chico que en esos momentos estaba frente a ella.

De repente Sasuke dejo su orgullo a un lado por un momento, junto sus manos en forma de suplica y ahora si le dijo la verdadera razón a Naruko por la cual sus padres los habían invitado a cenar…

-¡Por favor, no le digas nada a tu padre! –le dijo.

-¿Por qué no? – Naruko sonrió perversamente ante lo dicho por Sasuke. El no escucho el tono de diversión que había en su voz.

-¡No quiero que me vuelva comida para Kyuubi!

-¿Kyuubi?, ¿mi gato? – pensó Naruko. Luego de meditarlo un poco Naruko no pudo contener una estruendosa carcajada que sonó por todo el parque. Al oír esto Sasuke se sonrojo completamente, ya que esa niña se estaba burlando de él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha. Empezó a observarla y se dio cuenta que no solo era hermosa, sino que tenía una melodiosa y escandalosa risa. Ella de verdad que era hermosa. De repente empezó a sentir mariposas en su estomago, además que su corazón latía rápidamente de solo pensar en ella. Naruko se seco las lagrimas con su mano y cuando al fin pudo hablar le dijo:

-Solo si no le dices a mi padre sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer. – le dijo. Sasuke enarco sus cejas.

-¿Qué es lo qu…? – sasuke sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir como los labios calientes de Naruko besaban levemente su mejilla. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando escucho lo que ella le dijo al oído en un susurro. Sasuke observaba la rubia cabeza de Naruko que ahora estaba de pie frente a el, de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban estrechando la delgada cintura de la chica y hasta quería envolverla con mas fuerza, aunque no sabia porque lo hacia.

En un momento ambos se miraban mutuamente. Sasuke se estaba inclinando peligrosamente a los labios de Naruko la cual solo se dedicaba a mirarlo mientras se acercaba. Sasuke en lo único que pensaba era si los labios de ella sabrían igual de dulces como los recordaba, a pesar de haberla besado solo unos segundos. Naruko cerró sus ojos y se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo.

-Parece que mi Otouto a encontrado una novia – la voz de Itachi los interrumpió. Naruko se sonrojo fuertemente y se soltó de la prisión en la que la tenían los brazos de Sasuke. Sasuke miro a su hermano que casualmente estaba apoyado en unas barras de acero que sostenían dos columpios en su patio trasero.

-Aniki – la voz de Sasuke era de advertencia – ¿qué haces aquí? – era el momento perfecto para que el pudiera volver a besarla y su hermano se lo estropea completamente. ¡Maldición!. Itachi se encogió de hombros adivinando lo que su hermano estaba pensando, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que había interrumpido el beso de su hermano agregó:

-Otosan, Okasan, Minato-san y Kushina-san se estaban preguntando cuando pensaban volver. Han estado aquí afuera por mucho tiempo. – el sonrió de repente y Sasuke quería golpearlo. – pero parece que ustedes dos están muy ocupados… creo que no les importara que le diga a los padres de Naruko-chan que ustedes están bastante ocupados… - los ojos de Naruko y Sasuke se abrieron como platos.

-¡Nooooo! – gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban el uno al otro – ¡todavía no! – pero cuando ambos voltearon a ver a Itachi, el iba bastante lejos, sus brazos estaban en alto queriendo decir que si los había escuchado, pero pretendía no haberlo hecho.

-¡Itachi-san! Espera… - Naruko lo llamaba mientras corría tras el, tratando de darle alcance.

-No le vas a decir a Otosan, ¿verdad? – Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras los seguía al interior de la casa. La verdad era que el único pensamiento que tenia en la cabeza eran las palabras que le susurro Naruko al oído "yo fui la que le dijo a Sakura-chan que te empujara hacia mi. Kami-sama sabe que te tomaría una eternidad tratar de besarme"

* * *

No me queda nada mas que decir, salvo, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO! Si aun no lo saben nuestro grupo Irresistible Naranja esta cumpliendo un año de haber sido formado, es un gran movimiento y con una causa que nos une a much s hacer que el MinaKushi sea la mejor pareja de la historia, aunque de por si ya lo es ^^

Una vez mas, Sabaku no Kuraii, espero que te haya gustado, fue un poco difícil escribir sobre Sasuke y Naruko, pero aquí esta, Feliz Aniversario nee-chan

Yaa Nee ^^


End file.
